


A Little Drop Goes A Long Way

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe, Near Death Experiences, Poison, Poisoning, Self Harm, Vomit, read the tags, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: “He held the bottle up to the light, gazing at the clear liquid inside. It was simple, really. The poison would work through his system, killing off his organs, until he died. It would be a slow death, but it would be worth it. After all, wasn’t it what he deserved?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	A Little Drop Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I am Not Sorry and I will Never Be Sorry.  
> Please read the tags. Please.

He held the bottle up to the light, gazing at the clear liquid inside. It was simple, really. The poison would work through his system, killing off his organs, until he died. It would be a slow death, but it would be worth it. After all, wasn’t it what he deserved? He sighed. It wouldn’t be easy. He’d have to swallow it and wait for it to kick in, then pray no one found him before he died. That wasn’t so easy when you traveled with eight other men. But this way, nothing worse could happen. Uncorking the bottle, he moved his hand in front of his face, breathing shallowly.

“‘Rule? Are you ready to go yet?” Legend called from around the corner. Hyrule hesitated for a moment, before corking the bottle. Couldn’t take it now. Not with Legend around the corner. With a sigh, he shook his head. It’s not like this was something any of them could stop even if they saw. He deserved this. He was hunted for his blood, and failed to keep Hyrule safe, no matter how hard he tried. He deserved this. He kept repeating that to himself. He deserved this.  _ He deserved this. _

“Yeah, I’m coming Legend,” Hyrule called back, placing the bottle into his knapsack. Soon he would be dead and it would all be for the better. Turning the corner, he bumped quite literally into Legend. “Sorry Legend,” He said, his tone apologetic. But he wasn’t only apologizing for running into him— he was apologizing because he knew his death would hit Legend the hardest. Not that Legend knew that part of the apology… yet anyways.

Hyrule was quiet on the way back to camp, Legend noticed. Sometimes the boy didn’t talk much, though, so it must be one of those times, he reasoned. Nothing to be worried about. But something seemed off, and Legend couldn’t shake a feeling of dread that washed over him. Was Hyrule really okay? Or was something wrong? Legend shook his head, shaking away the thoughts. No need to worry, ‘Rule could take care of himself plenty well.

As they arrived back at the rendezvous point, Hyrule seemed to retreat even further into himself. Muttering a simple ‘hello’ to everyone, he stayed out of the negotiations of where they were headed next, fingering something in his pack. Sky took note of the boy’s silence and movements, and told himself he would talk to him after they decided where they were going. After all, he knew what it looked like to be lost in your head and wondering if what you were doing was the right thing, and Hyrule was making that exact face.

Hyrule rolled the small bottle between his fingers, desperately trying to talk himself into waiting to take it. He could take it when he had watch, and he’d be dead by that night. Plenty of time to get ready for whatever was waiting for him. Plenty of time to apologize. Plenty of time. Too much time. He sighed, thumb sliding across the smooth glass surface, reminding himself that he couldn’t take it just yet. Finally, interrupting his thoughts, the rest of the Links had decided they would travel to a small town about a two days walk to the south. The town was so small it didn’t have a name, but it wasn’t like Hyrule cared. He wouldn’t live long enough to see the town.

Sky padded over, trying to strike up a conversation with the brunette. Hyrule muttered answers back, not really thinking about what he was saying. He was too focused on time passing. It needed to be night. He needed to take that poison. He didn’t deserve to live. He was too much of a liability. After all, his blood would raise Ganon. Maybe he could avoid that fate if he was already dead. Maybe. That ‘maybe’ swirled around Hyrule’s head. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he shouldn’t do it just yet. He shook his head vigorously. No, he needed to do it. It was for the best.

Night came quickly, and Hyrule was thankful. He couldn’t bear to wait any longer. After dinner, he offered to take first watch. None of the other Links had an issue with this, and went to sleep as they waited for their turn to watch the camp. Hyrule waited until they were all deeply asleep before creeping through the camp to his pack. Slipping out the bottle of poison, he raised it to the sky, watching the moonlight refract through the glass, clear and crisp, as if it was simply water. But Hyrule knew better and crept back to his watch place, bottle in hand.

“Well,” He muttered, “Bottom’s up, I guess.” It wasn’t hard, drinking it. It tasted terrible, but he was ready for it. After all, death by poison wasn’t meant to be easy– it was meant to be a punishment. And punished he would be. The ultimate punishment was coming for him and he was welcoming it with open arms.

“‘Rule? What was that?” Wild’s voice floated over the camp. Hyrule’s eyes widen, flipping around to face the other hero. Wild stared at him, tiredness obvious on his face, but also filled with paranoid curiosity. Hyrule suddenly remembered Wild talking about poisons and how he had experience with poisonous flora, after accidentally poisoned himself several times, and had learned all he could about poison afterwards.

“Hyrule?” Wild questioned again. Hyrule swallowed. Fear was thick in his mouth, tasting worse than the poison had. Wild couldn’t figure out what he had done, he would tell everyone else and they would take him to a doctor or get an antidote or worse, watch him die, knowing they couldn’t stop it. Hyrule stared at Wild, swallowing again. This was bad.

“Hyrule. What did you just swallow,” Wild’s voice was louder than Hyrule would have liked. He flinched at the noise, no excuse coming to his lips, only silence. “Hyrule! What did you swallow?”

Wild had to know. This was bad. Hyrule opened his mouth and let his words fall out of his mouth, like sputtering water.

“Don’t be mad, I deserve it, and this way no one else can get hurt because of me, and there’ll be no living blood to raise Ganon, and everyone will be safe,” Hyrule spoke fast, and loud. He couldn’t stop his voice from raising. Everyone began stirring, staring at Hyrule who had locked eyes with Wild. Wild scrambled out of his bedroll, running to Hyrule, gripping his arms when he reached him.

“What exactly did you swallow, Hyrule. Tell me,” Hyrule gulped, feeling the bruises forming on his arms from Wild’s tight grasp. Hyrule refused to meet Wild’s eyes, but muttered, “Poison.” Wild stiffened, letting go of Hyrule.

“You didn’t,” He said in horror. Hyrule nodded solemnly. It was too late for them to do anything, they were too far away from any town. There was no way they could make an antidote in time. Hyrule was as good as gone, and he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. He deserved it.

Taking a step backwards, Wild screamed Time’s name. Time was there in a second, his one eye wide with shock. Wild continued to scream, calling for each of the Links until they were all awake and aware, crowding around Hyrule. He stood there, standing his ground. He deserved this. He was a terrible hero, and he would be why Ganon rose again, and this way it would end on his terms. He clung to that thought. This was going to end on his terms and no one else’s. They couldn’t stop it.

“Hyrule what were you thinking?” Legend shouted, shaking his descendant. Hyrule kept his mouth shut tight, refusing to meet Legend’s eyes as the man started sobbing. He knew this would be the hardest for him but that didn’t mean he was sorry for it. In fact, he was the opposite of sorry. He was proud that he had the guts to do this. He knew what was at stake and took the way out that would leave the least amount of damage. Or so he hoped.

Suddenly there were hands prying his jaw open, and leaves were stuffed into his mouth. Shocked, Hyrule choked on the leaves, biting down on them enough to taste the bitter juice on his tongue. “Chew it!” Someone yelled at him, and deciding he couldn’t be trusted to do that, they grabbed his head, forcing him to chew the leaves. Hyrule gagged, and attempted to spit out the leaves, but someone forced water his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow, leaves, juice, and water alike.

“What in  _ Din’s Name _ , Hyrule, why would you take  _ poison _ ?” A gruff voice came from his left. Hyrule shook his head, coughing. He  _ deserved  _ this, couldn’t they see that? He was the reason Wild’s Hyrule was this bad, because his blood raises Ganon, and that’s obviously what happened. He was a terrible hero anyway, and barely defeated Ganon himself. He deserved this.  _ Why couldn’t they see that? _

Coughing again, Hyrule leaned over, suddenly sick to his stomach. He swayed before falling to his knees and vomiting. It didn’t look pretty.

“Awh, gross!” Someone exclaimed, but Hyrule paid them no mind as he vomited again, and again. Someone placed a cool rag on the back of his neck and whispered kind words to him, but he barely noticed. He vomited until he had nothing left in his stomach, and he was retching instead. Only then did he pay attention to his surroundings. 

Looking up, he found eight worried faces staring at him, each with a dose of anger or horror in them. He winced, and looked down at his vomit. Someone gently pulled him to his feet and he groaned in pain. This was going to be fun.

“Hi…” He said hesitantly, face nervous. Time opened his mouth, but Legend cut him off before he had the chance to say anything.

“Hi?  _ Hi?  _ You swallow poison, and make all of us worry and have to force leaves down your throat,  _ that may or may not work _ , and all you have to say is ‘ _ hi’ _ ?” Legend fumed. Hyrule flinched with each statement. He knew he had ‘messed up’ but didn’t they see that he deserved this? That this was the only way? That this was all his fault?

“Sorry,” He whispered, not feeling very sorry. Time placed a hand on Legend’s shoulder before turning to Hyrule.

“Hyrule, why did you do that? It could have killed you—” Time started, only to be cut off once more, this time by Hyrule himself.

“Could have? That was the whole purpose! That was why I drank it! So I would be dead and you all would be safe!” Time tried to butt in, but Hyrule didn’t let him. “That was the whole point, Time, or do you not understand what poison is? Let me tell you, poison is supposed to kill you! That’s what it does! It’s what it should have done to me! Because I deserve to die! I want to die on  _ my _ terms! I want to keep you all safe! And I… I…  _ I don’t deserve to live! _ ” Hyrule screamed that last sentence, emotion coloring his face. The camp fell silent and still as everyone processed what Hyrule had said.

“Hyrule… Hyrule, why would you say that?” Four asked, voice quiet, but much too loud for that moment. Everything was too loud. The blood pumping through his ears, the slack-jaw expressions of the others, the trembling of his hand… Hyrule crumpled to the ground, sobbing. It was all too much. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his back, leading him to sit up, away from the vomit. Hyrule sobbed, falling into the chest of the mystery assistant. They shushed him softly, running a hand through his bird’s nest of a mane. The motion felt soothing and soon Hyrule found himself sniffling, but no longer crying. He didn’t dare move though.

“Hyrule?” The voice came from the mystery assistant, who Hyrule now recognized as Legend. Hyrule nodded his head slowly, not daring to break this moment with his shaky voice. “Hyrule, you… You deserve to live, Hyrule. You’re a strong man, talented in ways that I don’t even fully understand. You can recognize a plant and know all of its properties, sword fight better than most trained knights, and you’re so tough. You saved two lovely princesses, and continue to keep them safe. You help us with so much. No one knows as much as you do about monsters and how to take them down. You are faster than all of us, and I… I don’t understand why you would try…”

“Try to kill myself?” Hyrule softly whispered. Legend whimpered and held him closer, like if he blinked, Hyrule would be gone. Hyrule pulled away gently, scared that Legend would shatter like glass. Legend stared back at him, a haunted look in his eyes. Hyrule regretted causing that look. Glancing around, most of the others had a similar gleam in their tear-stained eyes. Hyrule bit his lip, holding back more tears. He had caused this. He was trying to keep them safe and instead he hurt them. This was his fault.

“I… I’m sorry,” Hyrule’s voice echoed within the confines on their camp, and no one could quite put their finger on what exactly he was sorry for, not even Hyrule. Sorry for failing to kill himself? For hurting them? For doing this in the first place? He didn’t know anymore. He just knew he was sorry, and couldn’t bear to let this happen again. Never again.

“Why did you do it,” Warriors monotonically asked after a while of sitting in silence. Hyrule pressed his lips together, trying to hold it together long enough to give a response.

Why had he done it? He originally said it was to keep them safe, but that didn’t feel right anymore. Like it was a lie, desperately trying to be the truth, but would never be the full truth. A half truth. What was he trying to keep them safe from? Himself? Ganon? Disappointment?

“I’m a liability,” His voice was soft, but rolled through the camp like he had screamed.

“A liability?” Sky questioned. Hyrule nodded slowly.

“I… My blood will raise Ganon if it touches his ashes. I was… I was trying to keep you safe from the next rise of Ganon. Obviously Wild’s existence proves that I failed, but… I wanted you all to be safe from it. If I was dead, maybe it wouldn’t work. Maybe Ganon wouldn’t rise again, wouldn’t destroy the world as we know it. Maybe… Maybe I wouldn’t be a failure, for once.”

The Links seemed surprised by this admission. Hyrule, their Hyrule, a failure?

“Hyrule, you are not a failure. You are anything but a failure,” Time spoke, his voice laced with concern. “I don’t know what made you think that, but you are wrong.”

“Okay, but I deserve to die? I don’t deserve the chance to live. I’m just a liability.” Hyrule countered. Time sighed, getting up to stand in front of Hyrule. Gently, Time pulled Hyrule into a hug.

“You aren’t a liability. You are a person, and everyone makes mistakes, even heroes,” Time stated, evenly. His tone left no room for argument, so Hyrule simply leaned into the hug and enjoyed it. Maybe… Maybe they were right? At the very least, maybe it was okay that he was alive?

Swallowing nervously, Hyrule pulled away from Time. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, but Time shook his head.

“No sorrys. Just know I don’t want you going anywhere alone for a while, okay?” Time asked, almost pleaded. He wanted to know Hyrule was safe and secure and most importantly, alive. Hyrule nodded, and scampered off to apologize to Legend and Wild and, well, everyone. He owed them that.

He owed them a lot.

But that was okay, because he had the time to make it up to them now.


End file.
